1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for performing a multi-function using a unique port in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for performing a multi-function using a unique port in a wireless terminal capable of performing a multi function using the unique port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless terminal, including a main controller and a sub-controller, a controller (DSP) can transmit/receive data to/from a Universal Serial Bus (USB) via one USB port. For example, two controllers require two USB ports in order to perform USB communication. Also, the sub-controller transmits/receives data to/from a USB through the main controller. When the sub-controller performs USB communication through the main controller, high-speed communication is degraded. In addition, when using a USB line through the switching operation, if a USB cable is connected and used before entering a USB mode according to a program, the connection to a USB host may fail.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved port in a wireless terminal that performs a multi function and maintains connection, without degrading communication.